Revenge
by izfangirl12
Summary: 13 years ago. . . Things have happened. An alliance was made, a Phantom's daughter was born, and the fate of the world is at stake. . .again. But, when Dark Danny is back and searching for something that he needs desperately, he also seeks revenge. And needs her power to do it. But, only one thing stands in his way, her real father. Will he go to extremes to get what he want?
1. Return

**I was soo disappointed how the original turned out, so I'm writting a new one. Hope this one is better.  
**

**13 years ago. . . .**

_**In the Ghost Zone. . . . . **_

The Observants came in rushing to find Clockwork, something horrible had just happened.

"Clockwork! Tell me that thermos is still under your protection!" One of them said barging into his Quarters.

"As always, I know what I'm doing," Clockwork said, with his back to them.

"But-but Clockwork, this could effect the life of a little girl," Clockwork smiled, as the little baby girl sleeping appears in the portal-like mirror.

"This, little girl to be exact?" Clockwork asked, not that he already knew the answer.

"The very one," He answered.

"Hmm. . . So, somehow, Dark Danny Phantom will effect her life, and her brothers?"

"Yes! Stop asking questions you already know and get to work!" Clockwork just laughed, and shifted to his adult form.

"You Observants clearly don't know how I work. . . The father lies to his daughter, turning her evil. What about it do you want me to change?"

"To save the future, Dark Danny must perish," One of the Observants said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," He said, as the Observants left.

After he made sure that the Observants were gone, he open a door that hid with the wall and walked in to find; The Thermos. Clockwork picked it up and examined it.

"Clearly, the Observants don't know how I work," He said again to himself before flashing out of the room and into Vlad Masters mansion.

"Time out," Clockwork said, and placed the Thermos in the middle of the lab, and left. Vlad, just so happened to be walking down to his lab, when he tripped and fell on the thermos.

"What's this? A Fenton Thermos?" Vlad asked himself, and smiled. He examined it, to find a face on the side of the thermos. _Daniel? _He thought at first before seeing the teeth and the deadly smile. Vlad looked at each side of the room, making sure no one was watching. And he pressed the _Release_ switch on the side. Big mistake. A black fog arose from the thermos, transforming into a large masculiar figure. Everything was quiet for a second, before all the fog cleared out and a very evil laugh came out from nowhere. Vlad looked up in shock, a very evil version of Danny Phantom.

"So, what do we have here? Vlad Masters, never thought I'd see you again." Dark Danny said.

"Who-who are you?" Vlad said shaking.

"Don't you recognize me? Danny Phantom?" He said, in a deep voice and started laughing evilly again.

Vlad stood in shock for a moment, before quickly pressing a button on the side of the wall that sent electrical currents throughtout the room, but only to ghostly presences. Dark Danny screamed in pain, and then fell to the floor. Vlad walked up to him.

"Tell me why you're here, Little Badger?" Vlad taunted.

"Why should I tell you?" Dark Danny said through his fanged teeth. Vlad pulled out a remote that had a large, red button on it. He pressed it, and lightning came and struck Dark Danny in the back. He screamed once again, and his arms couldn't hold his weight no longer, making him plop to the floor.

"Does that answer your question?" Vlad said, sarcastically.

"Fine. You've won, I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine, my daughter." He said, clentching his fists together. This made Vlad smile evilly.

"I think I can help with you. . ."

**Better? I hope. **


	2. The Transformation

**This, is the chapter where it gets good. **

**13 years later. . .**

A 12 year old girl, with skin pale as snow, lips red as blood and hair darker than night, lay asleep in bed one Saturday morning in October. Suddenly, the door to her room opens, and piercing light penetrates the room and then eventually her eyes. She opened her icy blue eyes in anger.

"Ugh! Come on, it's Saturday!" she growled and turned over on her side and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Kristen, it's time to get up." Danny said, entering the room. He was all grown up now, he was taller at least 6'2, broadened shouldered and a super deep voice; but nothing like Dark Danny's.

"It's too early!" She said sleepily, closing her eyes.

"It's 11 o'clock," He answered. Kristen growled again, and lifted her head off the pillow.

"Were you up late last night?" Her father asked.

"Yeah. Maybe,"

"How late?"

"I don't know, til'. . . . 4am?"

"Kristen. . . " He started rubbing his temples, trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry, Mackenzie kept texting me last night. She was flipping out because her parents wouldn't let her go to a One Direction concert," Kristen mumbled.

"Yeah, well that's her problem, not mine, just be down stairs in 5 minutes," He turned around and walked out of the room. _Ugh. I hate it when he does that, telling me what to do. _Kristen thought.

She quickly dresses in a pair of long white pants, a white t-shirt and a pink Under Armor sweatshirt, and pulled her silky black hair in a pony tail and rushed down stairs.

Kristen walked into the kitchen and her 2 identical twin baby brothers, Carter and Clayton, were playing on the floor; at least Clayton was. Carter, was having a lot of trouble developing and at 2 months old, he was still was the size he was born. Clayton on the other hand, was twice his brother's size.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Her mother taunted. Sam, like Danny, really grown up too. She got taller; at least 5'6, she got curvier, clearly from having kids, and a bit busty for the same reason.

"Yeah, well. . ." Kristen trails off, and heads to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Someone, stayed up a little late last night," Danny said, tauntingly, as he picked up Clayton off the floor.

"Don't start with me," She said, pointing at him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"I'm going for a jog," She said, suddenly.

"Why?"

"Cross country starts soon and I need to stay in shape for the Gymnastics State Championship,"

"But, that doesn't start for another month,"

"Yeah, well. . ." She said as she walked out the door.

She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and put in her earbuds and headed towards the woods on the otherside of town. She passes Fenton Works. . . then her Uncle Tucker's house. . . And then passes City Hall and looked at the one window to see a shadow who was watching her pass, she pretended not to even notice and continued her jog.

In City Hall. . .

Vlad turned away from the window, after he saw young Kristen Fenton jog passed, and smiled evilly.

"13 years later, and the young girl is growing in a fine young lady. . . For now." He opened his desk drawer and reached in and grabbed the Fenton Thermos. He hit the release switch and black fog rose out of the thermos, forming Dark Danny.

"Is it time?" Dark Danny asked.

"Yes," Vlad answered.

At the edge of the woods. . .

Kristen stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and then countined her run on a small trail she found. The woods suddenly became dark and ominous. Then a sudden wind came that sent a chill down her spine, _This place is starting to give me the creeps_, Kristen thought to herself, and held her arms together, to stop herself from shivering.

_Kristen_. . . The wind blew her name.

"Hello? who's there?" Her heart stops for a second and turns around to look for any presences. No one, was in sight.

"Ok, maybe I should-" She started to turn around and head back home when she ran into a. . . A ghost. A vampire ghost.

"Hello, little badger. . ." He said before shooting flaming hot, pink ectoplasm at her. Kristen couldn't move, from shock and from the cold, letting the ectoplasm hit her; knocking her out.

A few hours later. . . . .

Kristen began to gain consciousness, but everything was still a big blur. She tried to stand up but was still too dizzy, and fell back to the floor. She was able to roll to her back, and boost herself up against the wall and found herself wearing a weird 2 piece outfit, a black and red one sleeved leather-like shirt that comes below the left elbow, while the other sleeve is missing. The shirt, only came above the belly-button; exposing her slight curves and had a weird **DP **thing on it and red and black gloves.

She was wearing a pair of leather pants that sat on her hips and wearing a pair of blood red boots. She had to admit to herself, this was a pretty cute outfit. Except, the fact that it was itching the back of her neck. She went to scratch it, but it was part of her costume. It was a weird **U** shape collar that stood up and the back of her neck, and followed by a long black cape that reminded her of bat wings.

Soon, her captor came back with another prisoner. But everything was still a bit blury as she saw the outline of the vampire ghost drag him into a weird chamber. "Everything is in place," Vlad said, and looked at the corner the girl was placed in. "Good morning, my dear," he said smiling.

"What am I doing here? What's my dad doing here? And what the heck are you supposed to be? Halloween isn't for weeks away!" Kristen piled him with questions. Vlad just laughed.

"You're father never explained _anything_ to you did he?"

"What do you mean, crazy? I'm not a mind reader!"

"You'll soon find out," He walks away to a control panel and presses a few buttons, a white blinding light from the chamber suddenly penetrated the room. Along with a blood curdling scream, coming from it. But, no one could hear it.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Danny asked, and looked down and saw his daughter. Kristen walked up to Vlad, a little peeved off.

"So why am I here?" She crosses her arms.

"For this," He said as the portal opens, to the technical side. "I need you, to switch the portal on, there's a little **_on off_ **button inside." Kristen nodded her head, and headed in.

"Wait- Kristen! Don't do it, it's a trap!" Danny tried to warn her, but he was too late. Kristen looked around for the **_On_** button, looked from side to side and finally found the buttons.

She pressed the button, and then, a piercing light came after her and then, like lightning, stabbed every inch of body. She screamed bloody murder, so was Danny. Somehow, Vlad hook his Spectral Energy Neutrailizer up to his Portal, transfering some of his powers to his daughter. Before, she turned 14. When her powers would have _naturally _came in. Vlad laughed evilly, and then everything went quiet. Kristen limped out of the portal, ghostly glowing and her eyes still icy blue before she blinked once and they turned blood red.

"Kristen!" Danny screamed for her, but she past out on the floor, and flashed back to her human form.

"Vlad! What did you do to her!" Danny demanded to know.

"Oh, just gave her powers little 'push'," He answered, sounding innocent.

"That's dangerous! She could die from that!"

"Yeah well, to her it would be just a dream," Vlad walked over to the control panel.

"And so will you." He said before pressing a button, sending electric currents in the chamber; knocking him out.

**Hope you liked it. **


End file.
